Who's in with Harry?
by oldmule
Summary: Harry has a bit of a shock, to say the least as his life is turned upside down.  He's going to need help from someone! Fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

**Was going to give myself and you too a rest from a barrage of fics but this thought popped into my head. See what you think?**

**Characters are all Kudos's and this would never happen, other than in ficland.**

"Who's in with Harry?" asked Dimitri to Beth.

"Don't know, but I'm betting they're not from Whitehall, or the services. "

"Not his usual type of visitor."

"You can say that again."

"Not his…"

"Not funny Dimitri. Now, go away."

Ruth left the pods and strode onto the Grid as Harry's visitors were leaving. She looked back as the man and woman passed her, not the type you usually saw anywhere near Thames House.

"What's going on?" she asked Alec.

He shrugged.

"Harry's had visitors of the unusual variety." Dimitri walked up behind her.

They looked through the window to his office, he was sat in his chair, he was very still, his eyes were fixed somewhere in midair, focused on nothing. He was very serious and if anything a little pale.

Dimitri, Beth and Alec all looked to Ruth.

"What?"

"Better see if he's okay," said Beth.

"Me?" asked Ruth.

"Who else?" said Dimitri.

The door slid open and Ruth waited for him to look up.

"Is everything okay, Harry?"

His eyes were resting on her but his mind was clearly elsewhere.

She gave him time.

His eyes drifted away, back to that hinterland only he could see.

"Harry?" she went to his desk and stood in front of him.

He sighed and rubbed his face as though trying to wipe away whatever was troubling him.

"Can I help?" she asked.

"Only if you hadn't gone to Cyprus." He laughed a hurt, bitter, troubled laugh. A laugh with no mirth. A laugh that didn't suit him. And it troubled her.

"Harry?"

"It's okay," he said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself rather that reassure her, "please, leave me, Ruth."

She lingered, unwilling to see him like this, unable to help and then nodded, even though he wasn't looking and slid the door closed behind her.

* * *

Harry did not like the cocktail of emotions he was feeling.

It had to be done.

He had no choice.

Self denial. Self restraint. Selflessness.

Still how the bloody hell was he going to cope with this.

He took a deep breath and made himself release it as slowly as possible, trying to let go of the tension with it. It didn't work.

"Can I help you?" said the woman.

"Yes," he said, "I'm here to see my son, James."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat waiting. He couldn't hear himself think. There seemed to be no lull in the noise, it was merely wave after wave of fresh chaos.

"Mr Pearce?" he nodded, "He's in here."

He followed the woman across the hall and into a large room. Much of the noise had been coming from in here he realised. It wasn't just the noise though, it was the whirlwind of frenetic movement that came with it, it felt like only the walls were still.

The woman stopped and pointed. "That's James," she said.

Harry was wrong, the walls weren't the only thing that were still in the room. Amongst the heaving, careering, frenzy of children there was one, he was sat in the far corner, his blond head was bent over a square puzzle and he was intently staring at it, trying with all his might to understand its secrets.

The woman asked Harry if he'd be okay and left. He felt very far from okay, but he'd nodded at her and made his way over to the little boy that he'd never seen before today, the little boy he'd never known about until today.

As he squatted down before him, the puzzle revealed its secrets and the blond head bobbed up with a look of great satisfaction and pleasure.

"That's it, you've done it," said Harry warmly. James thrust out the toy to Harry who took it admiring a job well done. The little boy reached for another and began to examine it as he had the last.

Harry said nothing more but watched him and wished he could remember what his mother looked like.

"This is all that matters now," said Harry.

"Mine" said James and took back the square puzzle.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do I do now?" asked Harry of the man behind the desk.

"You're his father, his mother was quite specific in her request, there is no one else. It should only be a matter of days. Paperwork will dictate it finally."

"Possibly by the start of next week then?"

"Possibly. Probably."

Harry nodded.

"Are you married, Mr Pearce?"

"No." said Harry, wishing.

"With someone?"

"No." Wishing.

"Will you be able to manage?"

"I'll have to." Harry smiled belying the apprehension he felt.

"Social services will want to check that all is as it should be, you can expect a visit from them imminently."

"Thanks for the tip off."

* * *

Harry went home he had much to sort out before the start of the following week.

* * *

"Where's Harry?"

"Said he'd be a bit late in." Beth told Alec.

"Ruth, do you know what's going on with him at the moment?" Dimitri asked.

"No. I don't," she wished she did. Things weren't that comfortable between them since his proposal and she felt that this was all part of him closing her down, trying to exclude her from his life and his problems.

"He was weird last week and he's started this week weirder," added Dimitri

"Is that a word?" asked Beth.

"Wierder? Yeah."

"Isn't it more weird?"

"What, more weird that he was last week?"

"No isn't it more weird, not weirder?"

"You're weird, shut up."

"You shut up, Greek boy."

"Children, children" exclaimed Alec, feeling rather avuncular.

It was at that rather inopportune, or possibly rather apt, moment that Harry walked onto the Grid.

They all became instantly silent as he crossed to his office.

He said nothing.

They said nothing.

They tried not to look at Ruth. She tried not to look surprised.

They all failed miserably.

Harry carried James in his arms and put him down on the sofa in his office and then he reached for his mobile phone again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Someone needs to go and find out what's going on." Said Dimitri.

They looked at Ruth.

"No." She said.

Tariq appeared and was about to ask a question when he was distracted by a giggle from Harry's office.

"Is that a kid?"

"Good spot, genius," exclaimed Dimitri.

"Why?" said Tariq.

"Why, exactly."

"Ruth, go on," encouraged Alec.

"Would you go in there right now?" she responded.

"Not a chance."

"Then why should I?"

"Because he lo…" he stopped himself rather wisely.

"Hey Tariq," said Dimitri, this means you won't be the youngest anymore."

"I hardly think he's recruiting." Beth glared at Dimitri.

Harry stepped out of the office. "Beth, ring the Home Secretary and tell him I can't make the meeting today."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, tell him there's a bloody bomb somewhere, whatever you like but just get me out of that meeting."

Beth reached for the phone.

Everyone else was stood, seemingly bemused.

"What's wrong with you all?"

Tariq pointed.

Behind Harry was James. He had plodded from the office, a teddy bear hanging from his hand. He looked quite content and very curious about his new surrounding and so many new faces.

"And who's this?" said Alec.

Harry was caught with nowhere to go.

He looked at Ruth and then away.

James had come over to him and hovered by his legs. Harry felt a small hand grip his own. It was the first time.

Suddenly it didn't seem a problem to say it.

"This is James….my son."

Harry wondered if he would ever forget the expression on Ruth's face and she wondered if she would ever be able to verbalise how she felt at that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruth had stayed away. It hurt him. He wanted to look for her, he wanted to try and explain and yet that was the last thing he wanted to do.

So was this what Harry had meant about her not going to Cyprus. She still didn't understand. All she knew was that she was being irrational. She hadn't thought about it before but now she realised what she had believed, what she had wanted to believe, the fantasy that had just been proved rather spectacularly wrong.

She had sailed away from him and he had clearly loved her.

She had returned and she thought that he still felt the same, he still had said nothing but in every word and deed it seemed evident.

The story in her head was complete. She had gone and he had waited. She had been with George but he had remained loyal, resolute, restrained, waiting, still waiting, waiting for her.

What a fool she was. Chaste he was not. Clearly. And more to the point where was this woman now, where the mother of his son, where the woman who had replaced her.

Harry was back on the phone trying to contact the nanny who had failed to show up this morning. The agency were none the wiser. They promised that they would have someone there tomorrow and in the meantime they would send a whole new raft of applications and CVs for him to look through.

That really didn't help in the here and now however.

Both were lost in their thoughts when, with a crash, a jar of pens and a dead cup of coffee hit the floor in Harry's office. James looked surprised and slightly shocked. Harry groaned, exasperated, that life could suddenly have become this complicated.

"Sorry. Didn't mean it." Said the little boy and Harry smiled.

"It's okay, it was just an accident, wasn't it."

"Yes, just an accident."

Harry bent and started picking pens up. Ruth came in with a damp cloth and mopped the dregs of the coffee.

"Make it tidy," said James.

"Yes, let's make it clean and tidy," she smiled, "There we go that's better, isn't it?"

"Much better," he nodded sagely, his blond curls nodding with him.

"Ruth," Harry said, but she was already out of the door.

Dimitri looked up and saw Harry's bent finger summoning him.

"Yes, Harry."

"Take over," said Harry and he too was out of the door, leaving James and Dimitri to regard each other warily.

Ruth was in the kitchen rinsing the cloth.

"Ruth, I need to talk to you."

"What is there to talk about?"

" I need to explain."

"There's nothing to explain, Harry."

"But, I think there is."

"What you mean like explaining how you could propose to someone without mentioning that you were already with someone and had a son with them. That kind of explain?"

"Ruth, it's not like that, please."

"You're a dark horse Harry, I don't really know why I'm surprised."

She walked out of the kitchen but as she passed him he grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"I'm not with anyone else, I never was."

"Oh, an immaculate conception, how original" she tore her hand from his grip and left.

He wondered if the day could get any worse and then he walked back into his office.

James and Dimitri were both on the floor playing soldiers, it was difficult to tell which of the two had the most camouflage marks drawn on their face. Harry grabbed the pen from Dimitri's hand as he stood up.

"Ooh, look, James, daddy's back" he said and headed for the door.

Harry ran his hand through his hair wearlily.

"Dimitri," he waved the pen at him, "it's a permanent marker."

"Shit," said Dimitri vigorously rubbing at his face.

"Shit," repeated James.

Harry gave up.


	6. Chapter 6

The knock was gentle but she hadn't imagined it. She walked to the door and her breath caught at the sight as she opened it. Harry was stood on the doorstep with a blue bundle on his shoulder.

"He wouldn't sleep and so I took him for a drive and then he fell asleep, but I needed to talk to you so I just kept going and ended up here. Please say we can come in."

She stepped aside.

Harry gently lay James onto a chair and tucked the blue blanket back around him. A little mop of curls stuck out of the top. Ruth watched him and loved his gentleness.

"Thank you," he said.

"Drink?'

"A small one."

She turned to the kitchen and he followed.

"Ruth, I didn't…you know. What I said at Ros's funeral it wasn't a lie."

She looked at him and at any other time it should have been sufficient to silence him, but not tonight.

"I only found out that James existed on Wednesday."

She stopped halfway through pouring her glass of wine.

"Wednesday?"

"Yes, those people that came to the office, they were social services. They came to tell me that his mother had died and that she'd left my name and that I was to look after him."

"You didn't know she'd died?"

"No."

"Why not?"

There was a murmur and then a cry from next door and Harry turned away. Ruth tried to take in what he had told her.

"A nightmare," he said as he came back in, "He misses her, not surprisingly."

"Harry how long have you had him?"

"Since Sunday."

"Three days!"

He nodded.

"If you've just found out, how do you know he's yours?"

"I'm not stupid, Ruth, I had the test done, though I knew he was mine…he has my hair."

"Let's hope his lasts longer, then" she said and smiled.

He smiled and sighed, it was a relief to talk to her, even if she did insult him.

They sat at the kitchen table and raised their glasses.

"To fatherhood" she said, "it must be a shock."

"Like you wouldn't believe."

They sat quietly for a moment.

"So…his mother….you weren't in contact?" she had to know.

"No."

"Were you together long?"

He shook his head, looking at his glass.

"Did you love her?"

"I seem to remember asking that of you, about George, when you came back."

"You did."

"And you wouldn't answer me."

"This isn't about me, Harry."

"Isn't it?" he said locking eyes with her.

"Harry, we're talking about you."

"I wish we weren't."

"Tell me about her."

"I can't," his head hung again and Ruth knew he was about to tell her how much he had loved this other woman that wasn't her, and how he wanted her to tell him she'd loved George to help ease his own guilt.

"I can't, Ruth. I can't even remember what she looked like."

She said nothing. Harry thought her appalled at what he had said, in truth she was relieved.

"Tell me, Harry," she said and brushed her fingertips over the back of his hand.

"You'd gone. You were gone and….I missed you. Everyday.

I can't tell you the number of times my door opened and I expected it to be you and of course it never was. I thought it would get easier but it didn't, I didn't miss you any less.

One night I couldn't sleep, it was a year to the day that you'd gone. I went to the dock and sat and watched the boats come and go. None had the cargo that I wanted. It was cold, really cold, like _that_ day and eventually I went in search of a drink. I started early and I didn't stop. I didn't stop for a very long time. There's not a lot I can tell you about the next two days, it was the proverbial lost weekend. The only thing I know is that I met James' mother, told her my real name and frighteningly god knows what else and stayed with her until I had sobered up."

His head was bowed, his elbows resting on his knees, not daring to face Ruth.

"I'm sorry, Ruth."

"You were lonely."

"Yes."

"Did it help?"

"No. It satisfied a need I suppose, to put it bluntly, but I felt guilty, I felt ashamed, I still do."

Ruth decided that she loved him more now than she ever had.

The kitchen door was nudged open and James, wondered in, he was wearing a pair of blue Thomas the Tank pyjamas and he rubbed his eye sleepily. He padded over to Harry, who's head was still bowed. He touched Harry's face. Harry seemed to see him for the first time and smiled. James reached both arms up and for a moment Harry didn't realise what he wanted, and then he did. He picked him up and cradled him in his arms. They both closed their eyes.

Ruth gazed at them.

"Have you eaten, Harry?"

"I made him something, but no I haven't?"

"Can I make _you_ something?"

"It's late, Ruth."

"It doesn't matter."

"Thank you, yes, whatever."

'Scrambled eggs, then."

He smiled.

"Go and settle him down again and I'll get on."

He carried James from the kitchen.

Ruth made a fresh pot of tea and put the toast on. She poured a cup for Harry and went into the living room.

"Eggs won't be a …."

Harry was asleep on the sofa, his arm around James who was sleeping soundly, his thumb stuck firmly in his mouth.

Ruth pulled the blue blanket over them both and went to turn the toaster off.


	7. Chapter 7

"Scrambled egg?" said Ruth.

Harry looked rather ruffled and a little confused.

"It's only about eight hours late, but there you go."

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry Ruth." He realised he had sat down last night and fallen asleep.

"Where's James?"

"In the kitchen with a boiled egg and soldiers."

"That sounds good."

"You want the same?"

"If you're offering?"

"I'm offering Harry," she raised her eyebrows teasingly at him.

He was momentarily speechless.

She turned for the kitchen.

Harry came in to find James happily sitting at the table with yoke dribbling down his chin and a fist full of toasted soldiers.

"Hey, mucky pup," he said and ruffled his hair.

James laughed, he was a very happy little boy, happy and determined, Ruth thought.

Harry moved over to Ruth, "Can I help," he said standing a little too close behind her.

"Depends what you want to help with?" she said but didn't face him.

"You know, the tea, toast, whatever…."

"Tea's in the pot and toast is on its way, so I'd sit down if I were you."

He sat down.

"Mine!" said James as Harry tried to pinch one of his soldiers.

"You have to learn to share, James."

James pouted and looked sternly at Harry, clearly not a lesson he was going to learn anytime soon.

"No guessing where he got that look from then?' said Ruth laughing and she leant over with more toast. "Don't worry, James, Daddy's got some of his own now."

Harry tried to give Ruth the same look but he was smiling too much.

She brought him a boiled egg and he tucked in.

"Sit down, Ruth, please."

She brought her tea and sat with them.

"Thank you for last night," he said, "thank you for not judging me."

"Who am I to judge you, Harry."

"The one whose judgement I'd probably listen to."

"You were here alone, lonely."

He sighed.

"And I was in Cyprus and I knew what it felt like to be lonely too."

"But you met George."

"Yes, I did."

And then the kitchen was quiet but for James munching contentedly on his toast and occasionally saying 'my soldiers'.

"You can ask me the question again," she said, and Harry's heart missed it's beat wondering if she meant the question he was thinking about, the question he always thought about. She realised her error and hurried to correct it.

"About George," she said.

"Oh, right," he smiled, caught.

"Did you love him?"

"I was incredibly fond of him. I liked him. In a way I loved him but I wasn't in love with him."

Harry looked at her. 'Not like I'm in love with you' was what he wanted to hear. He begged her to say it as he looked at her. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"Daddy, can have James's soldier now."

Ruth started laughing, "My god, his timing's as bad as yours!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you're still enjoying.**

* * *

"Damn. The nanny!" Exclaimed Harry and reached for his phone.

'Come on you," said Ruth picking up James and carrying him upstairs, "let's wash some of that egg off and tidy you up a bit."

"What do you mean, you have no one? You specifically said….No, I don't….Fine." He ended the call.

"Shit."

"Shit" he heard echoed from above.

"James, that's not a nice thing to say and daddy doesn't mean it, he's just being grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy," shouted Harry moodily.

* * *

"I'm turning the bloody grid into a nursery," moaned Harry.

"Shh" said Ruth, nodding to James in the back of the car.

She had agreed to go with him as he called home to change and dress James. The agency had let him down again but assured him everything was sorted from tomorrow at 7am. Now they were on their way in to work.

"You've got no choice and it's only for a day."

* * *

They walked from the grid. James was walking between Harry and Ruth holding Harry's hand but smiling at Ruth, then he took her hand too.

"Like father like son" whispered Dimitri .

"Okay, I'm sorry about this everyone but we will have one small but determined visitor today before he discovers the glory of a new nanny."

Beth waved at James, he smiled bashfully and held on to Harry's leg.

"Alec, I need you, Ruth and Beth in the briefing room. Dimitri, against all my better judgement you are on babysitting duty." Then Harry bent down and said firmly to James "Okay, buggerlugs, no pens."

James nodded sagely.

"Why are you telling him, not me?" exclaimed Dimitri.

"Because I trust him more than you," said Harry and turned to the meeting room.

* * *

The Home Secretary had never visited Thames House. People came to him and not vice versa. Today, however he was on a tour with the DG who was keen to show him how busy and vital they were in the face of governmental cuts. Where better to start than on the grid, the hub of all things national security.

As they stepped from the pods Dimitri rounded the corner, above his head he held James and the two of them were vigorously making whooshing, flying noises, in fact Dimitri was an F-35, James was Budgie the helicopter. They were both very convincing. Unfortunately the F-35 stalled on coming face to face with the DG, Budgie the helicopter continued hovering above his head however.

"What the hell..!"

"Morning Sir. Home Secretary" said Dimitri and lowering James, tucked him under his arm, in some vain hope that they would perhaps forget about him.

"Where's Harry?" demanded the DG.

"In a briefing."

"Well, tell him he can get out here now and brief us on what the hell is going on."

Dimitri nodded and headed off, James still under his arm.

* * *

"Harry, surprise visit. Home Secretary and the DG," Dimitri's head appeared around the door, "he wants to know what's going on?"

"Oh, bugger the DG." said Harry and then he noticed what Dimitri was carrying, "did he see James?"

"Well…..yes."

"What were you doing?"

"Playing planes."

"Playing planes" he repeated, sighed and got up, Ruth followed.

"Think charm offensive, Harry," she said.

"Good to see you, Home Secretary" said Harry, "Sir," he nodded to the DG.

"Harry, what's going on here?"

"Very temporary emergency child care issue, resolved imminently. So are you been given the Grand Tour Home Secretary?" Harry managed to sneak a brief look at Ruth and smile.

"Yes, yes I am, Thames House is more of a warren than Whitehall."

"I'm afraid there's not a lot to see at the moment, you've caught us between national emergencies." Harry laughed slightly.

"I'm sure it's a very impressive place to be at such times Harry."

"Indeed it is, Home Secretary, but let's not wish for too many of them."

The HS chuckled. Ruth smiled and gave Harry a nod, the charm offensive seemed to have worked.

We'll get on then shall we?" said the DG and started leading his guest towards the pod doors.

"See that matter is sorted out," he warned.

Harry nodded.

"Think you got away with that one," whispered Ruth.

"Think I did," said Harry and as the pod doors were about to whoosh shut James ran onto the grid, "Bugger the DG, daddy."

Harry's smile froze on his face, Ruth waved to the HS. The doors finally closed.


	9. Chapter 9

**I was going to stop this about two or three chapters back but you all seem to be still enjoying it, so here's another chapter dedicated to Lady J's aching head!

* * *

**

Harry sat in his office and breathed a sigh of relief that the day was nearly over.

James was sat on a chair next to Beth at her desk, they were playing eye spy in hushed tones, like it was a secret game.

Ruth came in.

"See, it wasn't too bad," she said.

"No, no, it was fine wasn't it. Well, apart from him shouting "bugger the DG", spilling dandelion and burdock down Tariq's computer, breaking Dimitri's toe and leaving your desk looking like a thermobaric bomb has hit it. I mean how much damage can one two and a half year old do."

She laughed, "It could have been worse."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

"He could have shouted 'bugger the Home Secretary'.

Harry laughed.

James with his usual impeccable timing careered into the office and stood in front of Ruth smiling.

"You come home with us, now," he said.

Ruth glanced at Beth, wondering if she had been schooling him in what to say, but Beth was no longer there.

"Please!" pleaded James, his blonde curls were particularly hard to resist.

She looked at Harry. He shrugged, "You're always welcome, Ruth."

"Maybe. We'll see." She said to James.

"That means yes," he announced and ran back out.

Harry didn't want to push it so he said no more.

"I best get back to patching up my war torn desk then," she smiled and followed James.

Harry closed his eyes and wondered where the normality of his life had gone, where the calm of his house had gone, where the productivity of the grid had gone. Still, like Ruth said 'it wasn't too bad'. She felt closer to him now than in a long time and he hoped could be closer still. The grid had survived. The nanny would no doubt help smooth things along from tomorrow. He picked up her CV and thought she looked a little young, but she came highly recommended. And then there was James. Harry had felt out of control, clueless, it had been a long time since he'd been around children and even with his own he was rarely there. Now he was the sole provider for James and it unnerved him. They were making up their routine and their ground rules as they went along. Harry was convinced he had probably broken all the rules of good parenting already. He thought about breakfast this morning, he thought about Ruth about to say something that was still left unsaid thanks to James' generosity with his toast. "Daddy, can have James' soldier now." Ruth was right his timing was appalling. It was the first time he'd called him daddy. Harry had been caught between disappointment and elation.

James came running back in.

"What are you up to, buggerlugs?" said Harry.

James face crumbled and he began to sob.

Harry reached out for him and James clasped his hands around his neck and was pulled onto Harry's knee.

"What's wrong?"

There was no answer, just a series of chest wrenching sobs.

"Have you hurt yourself?"

Still nothing, Harry gave up and just cuddled him instead.

Ruth sat at her desk and looked from the office to Dimitri as he limped past, "I never touched him," said DImitri. She smiled and her attention inevitably drifted back to Harry. She'd watched him many times over the years, sat in his office. She'd never imagined him sitting there comforting a toddler and looking so wonderful.

An hour later she entered his office. James was now playing quietly on the sofa and Harry seemed finally to be getting on with some work.

James looked up. "You come home, too," he said persistently.

"If you could do with a hand?" she said to Harry.

"I could do with about five pairs of hands," he said and smiled, "thank you."

She turned to James, "Come on then, you, where's your coat"

"Yeaaah" said James and began to root around for the aforementioned coat in all the least likely of places.

As Ruth found it and picked it up she also came across a CV.

"This is the new nanny?" she said, sounding a little surprised and wary.

"Yes."

"Shes' a little young, Harry."

"Yes."

"And she's very pretty."

"Yes. Yes, she is, isn't she?"


	10. Chapter 10

Ruth was going to make them something to eat but James refused point blank to let her go, she had to be a dinosaur and that was that.

"You've no hope," said Harry, "I was a T Rex for at least three hours last night."

She laughed.

"He's very stubborn, I warn you now."

"I wonder where he gets that from?"

"Surely you're not looking at me, Ruth," he said and wondered into the kitchen to put some food on.

"Aaaarrrrghhhhh!" shouted James and flew at Ruth. He was clearly a much nastier dinosaur.

Harry prepared a pasta bake and listened to the strangled cries coming from next door. He realised that he'd been smiling the entire time and he wondered at the direction his life seemed to have turned without him having any control of it.

He eventually went back into the living room to find Ruth buried under the combined collection of cushions from every piece of furniture he had.

"Dinosaur's gone," said James.

"She has indeed."

"Daddy, can't find her, can he?"

"Mmm," said Harry and ignoring the mountain of upholstery he started to look behind the curtains and the chairs in search of Ruth, "you're right James, daddy can't find her. What have you done with her?"

James beamed proudly and walked to the cushion stack, he whipped away the top one with aplomb, "Der, der", he announced.

Ruth smiled patiently, her hair in some state of disarray, she looked rather warm.

Harry laughed, "Oh there she is."

"I didn't know dinosaurs hibernated," she said.

"Well, Ruth, you learn something new every day," he laughed pulling her from the cushions.

"Arrrrrghhhh!" shouted James and leapt on Harry.

"Ok, my little velociraptor, it's time for your bed."

"No. Please."

"Yes, please."

"But…"

"No buts. Bed."

James pouted. Ruth laughed, "Wonder where he gets _that_ from?"

Harry pouted back. "Come on," he said and held out his hand to James.

James double pouted, "Don't want you, want Ruth to put me to bed."

"James!" Harry warned.

"No, Harry, it's okay, I'd like to."

"You sure?"

"Sure. Come on then, you."

"Night, night, James," said Harry.

James ignored him and went to Ruth and took her hand, they walked to the bottom of the stairs and then he turned around and ran to Harry. "Night, night Daddy" he said and reached his face up for a kiss. Harry obliged wishing he wasn't the only one to do that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Not sure how much more there is. Oh, and I don't own Thomas the Tank either!**

**

* * *

**

Harry had set the table and opened a bottle of wine. Ruth eventually came back downstairs.

"He's asleep," she said simply and sat down.

"Thank you, Ruth."

She only nodded and took a sip of wine. He served up the food and they sat quietly eating it.

"Was it difficult," he glanced upstairs, "after Nico?"

"No, Harry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It was different. Nico was older and more reserved, so I had to work harder when I was first with him. James is….younger, more giving, more in need, I suppose."

He nodded.

"It was nice, he snuggled down and held my hand and I read him a story."

"Don't tell me. Thomas the Tank."

"Oh, you've read it," she said smiling.

"Only about nine times and I've only had him for four days!"

She laughed. "You're doing a good job, you know."

"Do you think so?" he needed reassurance.

"Yes, I think so."

He smiled.

"You love him already, don't you?"

"I can't tell you the things I thought, Ruth. When they told me about him I was full of dread and horror." He smiled at himself, "Harry Pearce filled with horror at the thought of a small boy."

"Makes a change from dirty bombs and chemical weapons."

He laughed.

"I thought he was going to stop my life in its tracks. Funnily enough I was right, he has, but not in a bad way."

"Would you wish that your strange visitors had never shown up, never told you about him?"

"No." He said it quickly and simply and it was a surprise even to him how very certain he felt.

Ruth smiled at him. "It suits you, you know…fatherhood."

"In what way?"

She didn't want to say it made him more attractive, that she spent even more time than usual thinking about him and so instead she said, "It just does."

"Glad your analysis on the grid is better than that, Ruth."

"Is there any more wine?" she asked changing the subject.

They cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher and then returned to the living room and sat on the now restored sofa, close but not too close.

"Thank you for tonight, Ruth."

"It's okay, I wasn't doing anything."

"It means a lot."

"As I say, it's not a problem."

"Ruth….." he feared to finish the sentence.

"I should be going soon," she said.

He didn't want her to go, now…later….ever.

"At least the nanny will be here tomorrow," he said in an attempt to stop her thinking too much about what was happening and instead focus on the pretty young girl she'd noticed in the photograph.

"Oh, yes, the nanny. I bet you're looking forward to that?"

"You can say that again," he answered enthusiastically.

"I'm sure she'll be very good, even if she is rather young."

"The younger the better, I'd say."

She looked at him, she knew that look, that playful look that meant he was toying with her.

"Harry, is she really you're new nanny?"

"Yes, apparently."

"Oh."

"Do you have a problem with her, Ruth. Do you not fancy the look of her?"

"No, but you obviously do," said Ruth without thinking.

He sat and smiled at her, whilst she flushed with embarrassment.

"Ruth," he said and this time he was brave. He picked up her hand ignoring her surprise and placed it on the centre of his chest and held his own hand over hers.

"Can you feel that?" he asked.

She nodded, nervously.

"Some people think I'm heartless, Ruth and they'd be right in a way. I did have a heart. But I gave it away." He searched her face, hoping, "It's all yours, Ruth, it always has been."

He held his breath and wished.

She said nothing.

He waited.

She said nothing.

"Did I overdo it?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, Harry. You did... just perfect."

And very gently, very slowly she moved towards him. When they could feel each other's breath on their lips they both paused, it was not hesitation, it was as if both recognised that this had taken so, so long, that it wasn't to be rushed now, relished but not rushed.

Ruth thought the moment magical, Harry thought it tantalising. It was something neither would ever forget.

"Daddy" came a small voice from the stairs.

"Bed!" said Harry not even looking. James knew his father enough even after four days to recognise that tone. He turned and padded back up the stairs.

"What is it?" asked Harry to a smiling Ruth.

"I wasn't sure who you were talking to, James or me?"

Harry realised to what she was referring.

"It worked with him, is it likely to work that well with you, Ruth?"

"Try me and see!" she said and smiled some more.


	12. Chapter 12

James was sound asleep. Harry pulled his door to but didn't shut it. He went downstairs made sure the front door was locked, turned on the dishwasher, turned off the sidelights and climbed back up the stairs. He left the landing light on so that James would have some light if he woke up and then he turned to his own bedroom. He took his dressing gown off and threw it on the chair and then he climbed into bed. It had been a long and eventful day.

And now he hoped it would be a long and eventful night.


	13. Chapter 13

Ruth opened her eyes. There was a blond head full of curls in her face. She was confused and then she focused. James stood looking at her.

"Hungry now" he said.

Curled behind her was Harry, sound asleep. He deserved it. She got up, aching in places she'd forgotten could ache. She held her finger to her lips to keep James quiet and she grabbed Harry's dressing gown and padded downstairs.

Harry opened his eyes. The bed was empty. For what was possibly one of the worst moments in his life he thought that he had imagined the whole thing.

And then his body told him that he hadn't. He hadn't felt this tired in god knows how long.

Tired had never felt so wonderful.

He got out of bed and blearily wondered where his dressing gown was.

James had decided that he was the daddy and it was time to feed the baby, who, for the purposes of his ever vivid imagination was now Ruth.

Harry stepped quietly into the doorway, unseen by either of them and watched as James attempted to spoon porridge into Ruth's mouth. It was a relatively successful attempt but there had obviously been several which were less so, judging by the mess.

With one last slip of the spoon James managed to smear the remnants of the porridge onto Ruth's nose. Harry laughed and gave himself away.

"I don't know why you're laughing, it'll be your turn next."

"Good job, son" said Harry, still laughing.

"I'm not James, I'm Daddy."

"Okay, good job, daddy."

Harry crossed to Ruth and stood her up and with his sexiest early morning tone he whispered "good morning" in her ear and slid his mouth to her face and proceeded to lick and kiss the smears of porridge from around her mouth.

"Mmm, I didn't know that porridge tasted so good" he said as he finished.

"You've missed a bit," said James pointing at her nose.

"So I have."

Ruth felt like she had been transported to some other life, someone's idealised domestic world of love and family. But it was her, standing here in front of Harry.

And she craved him and craved this, whatever this was.

He didn't want to let her go. He didn't want to stop touching her. He had waited too long and now he never intended to wait again.

Her face was clean and beautiful and was full of love for him. He kissed her and found he couldn't stop, he wouldn't stop.

She ached for him, her body ached and her heart ached, "Oh Harry" she murmered wanting him to know how deeply she felt, how intense this moment was.

Harry felt hands around his leg and his trousers been tugged at. He looked down and James looked up at him, he was trying to worm his way between him and Ruth.

"Oh, are you in need of some attention, then?" said Harry laughing and picking him up, "Are you feeling left out?"

James nodded.

"Right , then," said Harry and kissed him on his cheek, "how's that?" He kissed him again and again and again. James was giggling and squirming. And then they started tickling him. He squealed and laughed and wriggled. The door bell rang.

Harry looked at the clock. "

The nanny" he said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Not sure how many are still reading this, so prob only a chapter or two to go.

* * *

**

"This is James."

"No, I'm daddy," pronounced James.

"Sorry, I forgot," said Harry with more patience than most people would have given him credit for. "And this is Emma. She's come to look after you whilst I go to work."

"I'll come too," said James, "play planes with Deetry."

"Yes, well I think Dimitri will be far too busy to play planes today, but you'll be able to play with Emma instead."

"Hello, James," smiled Emma. Fortunately he had forgotten that he was meant to be daddy and they could all revert to type.

James took Ruth's hand and looked up at her. "You look after me."

She bent down to him and stroked his cheek, "I'm sorry, darling but I have to go to work with daddy."

"The agency said you were on your own, I didn't realise you were married," smiled Emma at Harry.

"I'm not,"

'….._Yet_,' thought Harry.

'….._Yet,'_ thought Ruth.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Emma, "I didn't meant to embarrass you."

"You didn't' said Harry. She had, a little.

Ruth smiled at James and said, "Hey I know a secret," James looked vaguely interested, Ruth whispered "I know that one of Emma's favourite things in all the world are…" she paused, "dinosaurs!"

James' face lit up and he looked at Emma.

She gasped and said "I _love_ dinosaurs" and then she reached down swept him up in her arms and headed to the living room, promising him he could be a velociraptor if she could be a t-rex.

"She _is _pretty," Ruth said casually, moving to the sink with the breakfast bowls.

"I hadn't noticed" he was distracted, she had moved more that two feet away from him and it was far, far too far. He gravitated to her and put his arms around her waist, his mouth seeking her neck.

"Of course you hadn't," she said.

"Ruth, I'm tired, let's go back to bed."

"No Harry, let's go to work."

"Where's your spirit of adventure?"

"Where's you spirit of professionalism?"

"I left it in bed."

"Harry, come on, or we'll be late."

They drove to work. Her hand resting on the back of his seat, her fingers playing with his hair.

"Ruth?"

"Yes Harry."

"At work, do we have to pretend."

"Pretend what?"

"Do we have to pretend that things are the same, as they were…..because I don't think I can," he said.

"I think we've both had enough pretending, don't you?"

"Yes, Ruth. We have."

"Good."

"Good," he repeated, "besides you're going in wearing the same things, so they'll probably guess anyway."

"Ah but, I've got a change of clothes in my desk drawer."

"What, in case you were caught wanting, after a mad night of passion?"

"Exactly, one never knows when the moment will strike, Harry."

"How long have they been there?"

"About five years!"

Harry walked into the HS office. He had dropped Ruth off at Thames House and she had scurried to the Grid to change.

"Morning Home Secretary."

"Morning Harry, glad to see you're still in employment, the DG must have softened in his old age."

"Indeed he must," said Harry thinking back to James' proclamation by the pod doors.

The HS smiled, "Do you have the information, I requested?"

"Of course," said Harry reaching into his briefcase and passing the file.

"Mmm, " pondered the HS, after he had opened it, "and what would you call this, Harry?"

"I'm sorry, I would agree it's not as comprehensive as we would have liked."

"No, Harry, what would you call this?" said the HS brandishing a document.

"That?" Answered Harry, "That, I would call a Thomas the Tank Engine sticker."

"Indeed?" said the HS, thoughtfully, "and is this an addition to the usual Section D information pack.

"I believe it is, Home Secretary, I think it is probably a special limited edition."

Harry smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is not very pc but I don't care!

* * *

**

"Ruth!" called Harry as he entered the Grid, he didn't stop but headed straight to his office.

Beth and Dimitri raised their eyebrows, Harry didn't sound in a very good mood.

"Harry, was everything okay with the HS?"

"Bugger the Home Secretary, Ruth."

He smiled and pulled her to him. "God, I've missed you."

"Harry!" she warned.

"No more pretending. I don't care."

He was kissing her neck as she looked through the windows, fortunately they were all otherwise engaged.

"Harry!"

"What?"

"This isn't the time or the place."

"This is precisely the time and the place."

"But…."

"Live with me, Ruth?"

"What?"

"Live with me. I can't bear the thought of going home without you. I've seen life with you in it and I'm not going to let it go. Live with me. Live with us, me and James."

"Don't you think you should think about this?"

"No."

"Well, maybe one of us should, Harry"

"Do you want to go home alone tonight, Ruth?

"No."

"Do you want to come home with me, be jumped on by James, be jumped on by me?" He smiled, "come home Ruth and let me love you, because if you don't you know there's a very pretty nanny waiting for me there."

"You said you hadn't noticed."

"I hadn't, I'm just quoting you, Ruth."

"Harry, most men ask you to live with them and then propose and then have children. You propose, produce a son and then ask me to move in!"

"I don't like to be predictable."

"You're certainly not that."

Dimitri knocked on the door.

"Go away!" shouted Harry.

"But I need Ruth" shouted Dimitri through the door.

"So do I!" shouted Harry.

She smiled.

"Say yes, Ruth. Say yes now."

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Really."

He kissed her. Then, "Dimitri, are you still there?"

"Yes" came a rather hesitant voice.

"She's all yours."

"I don't think so, Harry" said Dimitri as his boss opened the door. "I'd say she's most definitely all yours."

"I am here, you know." Said Ruth indignantly "and I don't belong to anybody."

"Sorry Ruth," said Dimitri.

Harry didn't apologise, he just waited until she tried to pass him at the door, grabbed her and kissed her.

"Mine" he said and sounded remarkably like James. Then he laughed and fortunately Ruth laughed too.


	16. Chapter 16

"Who's in with Harry?' Asked Beth.

"It's not Harry, it's Ruth."

"Where's Harry?"

"Out."

"So who's in with Ruth?"

"Don't know."

"Dimitri, remind me never to come to you for information again."

Harry's office door slid open and two unlikely looking visitors shook Ruth's hand and exited the grid.

She put her coat on and she too left.

An hour later, she returned, "Ruth, the DG's office just called. He'll see you now," said Beth.

"Thanks," and Ruth turned around, back through the pod doors.

"Oh and Beth, don't tell Harry."

"What's going on?" queried Dimitri.

"Don't know" said Beth.

Alec walked past them, "You're all bloody useless."

* * *

Harry came back from what had been an impromptu meeting in Whitehall.

"Where's Ruth?"

"Don't know," said Beth.

"Don't know," said Dimitri.

Harry turned to his office. He missed her. After three weeks of her being with him all day every day and even better all night, every night; a couple of hours away from her felt like Cyprus all over again.

Alec followed Harry into the office with a surveillance request that needed signing. He handed him the file and Harry distractedly opened it, dropping his pen in the process. Alec bent to retrieve it and handed it back to him smiling and then watched Harry put pen to paper.

"Thanks" Alec took the file and crossed to the door, "By the way, like the socks Harry."

Harry grimaced slightly "Present from James."

"Can't imagine it's easy to find Thomas the Tank in adult sizes."

"No, indeed" said Harry and sighed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Last chapter I think, fluff ahead.**

"Where've you been, I missed you?" Harry got up from his desk and slid his arms around Ruth's waist.

"I had things to do, Harry."

"Things?"

"Yes, things."

"What? Christmassy things?" he said secretively into her ear.

"Possibly, possibly not."

"Tell me, Ruth," he started kissing her neck.

"No," she was enjoying this.

"Have you been buying my present "

"Do I look like I've been shopping?"

"No" he murmured.

"Mind you, I have seen something for James."

"Dinosaur, or Thomas the Tank?" he breathed.

"Spiderman. Keep up Harry, dinosaurs were so last week!"

He stopped kissing her.

"Please, don't tell me I have to have Spiderman socks now."

"No, you're safe."

"Thank god", he said, "any credibility I had with Alec is well and truly shot."

Ruth laughed and turned to the door, "Spiderman pants, however, that's another matter." A flying glove hit the door as she slid it shut.

Alec handed Ruth a file as she crossed the grid "That paperwork you needed," he said and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Alec,"

"My pleasure, Ruth."

Harry picked up his ringing phone.

"Emma, is anything wrong?...Yes, yes of course, I understand…Don't worry come up now."

Harry crossed the grid to Ruth. "Emma's brother's been in an accident and she has to go to the hospital, she's here now, with James."

"Right," said Ruth.

With that the pod doors opened and there stood the two of them. James ignored Harry and Ruth and shouted, "Deetry, fly me!" running straight into Dimitri's arms. He was hoisted aloft.

"Emma, are you okay?" asked Ruth.

"Yes, fine but I have to go. I'll see you soon" she replied and smiled as she handed Ruth the car keys.

Alec was whispering in Beth's ear and Tariq was smiling as James hovered somewhere over Beth's desk squealing with pleasure.

"Here we go again," said Harry to Ruth, "let's see how much he manages to sabotage this time."

"Oh, I don't know, I think we've got him better trained this time."

Harry looked at her with wide eyed wonder.

Dimitri helped James hover to a gentle landing in front of Beth who gave him a big hug whilst Alec said something to Dimitri who grinned.

James turned from whispering to Beth and walked over to Harry.

"Hello buggerlugs," said Harry and ruffled his hair.

"Hello, daddy."

"What have…." Harry was interrupted.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, James."

"When are you going to get married?"

Harry was unusually speechless. The others stifled their laughter. James glanced at Ruth, she smiled encouragingly at him.

"Well…" said Harry, he was, however, interrupted again.

"_I'd_ like you to," said James sagely and once more looked to Ruth. Harry was beginning to suspect that this was a set up.

"Well, I would be happy to get married, son but it's not just down to me."

"But I _want _you to."

Harry looked round at the audience that was the grid.

"And when would you like this to happen, James."

"Tomorrow."

Harry laughed. James looked crestfallen and turned to Ruth, "but you said it was tomorrow."

Harry looked at Ruth, everyone else held their collective breaths.

"Harry, will you marry me tomorrow?" said Ruth.

Once more Harry said nothing.

James was getting worried, they'd told him this would be fun and daddy would be happy.

"Please marry mummy, she said you would."

Now it was Ruth's turn to look shocked. It was the first time James had ever called her that, it was the first time she'd ever been called that.

Harry smiled, it certainly hadn't gone unnoticed by him either.

"You said I would. That's exceedingly confident of you, Ruth?"

"Harry if you don't say yes, then James and I are going to Paris on our own."

"Paris?" he was lost.

"Yes, we're getting married in Paris and then having a holiday.

"To Eurodisney!" exclaimed James.

"Amongst other places," added Ruth.

Harry looked at her and at James.

"But how? The time off…"

"All sorted, the DG's okayed it, the paperwork's all signed, in fact you signed most of it yourself" she said and then smiled at Alec "and the bags are packed and in the car downstairs, as provided by Emma."

"With my toys?" yelled James.

"Yes, with your toys." Ruth assured him.

"Come on Harry, for god sakes say yes," Alec shouted.

They all looked at Harry.

"Please say yes, Harry." Ruth looked at him beginning to wonder if she'd done the wrong thing, she hadn't even mentioned her preliminary meeting to adopt James, which seemed like a little too much right now.

He shook his head.

He looked at James.

He looked at Ruth.

He took a deep breath, "Eurodisney?"

"Yeaaah!" said James.

"Amongst other places," added Ruth once more.

"In that case I would love nothing more than to marry you, Ruth, I'm only surprised it took you this long to ask."

She laughed and kissed him.

"Though I have the distinct feeling that I've been played," whispered Harry as he held her tight.

"Well, I may have made the odd suggestion to James," she grinned.

"Now can I have a baby brother for Christmas?" said James.

"Ruth?"

"That, Harry, I most definitely did not suggest."

He smiled. "Let's see what Santa brings, son."

* * *

**Thanks to Lady J for the end idea. An epilogue may follow.**


	18. Epilogue

**Here cometh the end. Sorry can't do any Beth/Dimitri stuff in this fic but will try in next.**

Epilogue

Ruth walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in one of the hotel dressing gowns. Her hair was damp and Harry thought she had never looked more beautiful. He lay on the bed and watched her as she started to rub some moisturiser into her face. All was quiet. James was settled in the other bedroom of the hotel suite. And they were alone.

Harry felt a little overwhelmed. He'd just got married and realised that he actually loved his wife even more that he thought he did, which was an interesting fact considering he had thought that he couldn't love her more.

"I love you so much it hurts," he said simply and he meant it, it did hurt.

She looked at him.

"That's the first time you've said it. Properly. Do you realise that Harry?"

"No, of course it isn't."

"It is, believe me. A woman remembers these things."

He was incredulous.

"I must have said it before now, surely, in the last few weeks at least."

"I promise you Harry, you haven't."

"So you're saying you've told me and I've never told you back."

"No, Harry, I've never told you either."

Harry started to laugh.

"My god, Ruth, we're rubbish."

Now she started laughing.

"How can we manage to take so bloody long to do everything," he said.

"At least you got it in before our wedding night" said Ruth.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"In a manner of speaking" she said smiling.

"Well, in a manner of speaking Ruth, get your body over here, because I love you and I need you."

He sat up and leant towards her grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the bed.

"It's legal now, so you have to do exactly what I tell you."

"I've told, you, Harry, I'm not doing that,"she laughed.

"Go on, you know you want to." He smiled that smile and started kissing her neck and running his tongue around her ear, slowly, delicately. His hands had worked their way into the dressing gown and he was moving them up her sides, hovering, teasing, before sliding them around her back and pulling her to him. She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her fingers through the hairs on his chest.

"I love you, Harry."

James bounced into the room.

"I'm excited!"

"You're not the only one," said Harry gazing at Ruth.

She subconsciously ran her tongue over her lips.

"Go to bed, James" said Harry.

"Why?"

Harry's face said 'because I want to make love to my wife', fortunately he said nothing out loud. They both knew that if he had, James would repeat it parrot fashion the next day, at most likely, the least opportune moment.

"Because you need to sleep," he said instead.

"Why?"

"Because you've got a busy day tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because I say so."

"Why?"

"James go to bed."

"But why?"

"Why?" Ruth stepped in, "Because only small boys who sleep for at least eight hours are allowed into Eurodisney and…." She looked to the clock and gasped loudly, "….time's nearly up!"

James looked at the clock and looked at Ruth, his face was filled with horror.

He ran from the room and they heard his bedroom door slam shut behind him.

"Ruth, you truly are a natural."

She smiled smugly.

"Now get over here" he said grabbing her hips," and let's see about James' Christmas present!"

**Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reviews.**


End file.
